Punishment
by nerdcrushedd
Summary: Draco's a bully, so Dumbledore gives him his punishment, but this punishment was much better, much more pleasurable, much hotter, and included less clothes than he expected. Added a new chapter! MSLASH
1. Punishment

Draco walked out of Potions class in his usual cocky manner, with his two bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle trotting behind him. As he was walking to his next class, Care of Magical Creatures, a rushing Hufflepuff rushed past him and bumped him so hard that he fell down, making the other bystanders laugh.

He looked up with much irritation, and then he called out, "Hey, you! Get back here!"

The Hufflepuff nervously turned around and looked at Draco. "Y-yes?" he stuttered.

"Watch where you're going, will you?" Draco shouted. The Hufflepuff merely looked at Draco, turned around, and then began running again. "Hey," Draco called, "I'm not done with you!"

Draco then raised his wand and then hexed the rushing Hufflepuff, giving him pimples all over his face, making the onlookers, along with Draco, laugh and the Hufflepuff grimace and run away.

"Draco!" a stern voice called out amidst the roars of laughter around the corridor, making the laughter stop.

Suddenly, the figure of Dumbledore stepped into the corridor, emitting gasps from some of the people, and making Draco's eyes become wide open. "Y-yes, sir?" Draco mumbled in response.

"Come with me, please." Dumbledore said stern, but warm, manner.

Draco merely nodded and began slowly trotting behind Dumbledore towards his office. Everyone he walked past by stared at him in both shock and amusement. After a good ten minutes of walking, Dumbledore and Draco were faced with the stone gargoyle that was guarding Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore simply said the words "slick shaft" and then a passageway opened up to let both of them enter. When Draco entered the office, the first thing he noticed were many flasks of clear liquid, and then he noticed a bed with red rose petals on top of it and some ropes extending from the bed posts. He looked to the other side of the room and saw a table and two chairs on top of it, where he expected where he and Dumbledore were to stay and then he would receive his punishment of some sort, so he began walking that direction.

After two steps, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he heard Dumbledore's warm voice say, "No, no, not there," he then turned Draco around towards the direction of the velvet bed, making Draco's eyes widen and look at his professor to see if he was kidding, but all he saw was a smile on Dumbledore's face. Reluctantly, Draco slowly began walking towards the bed, Dumbledore walking very close behind him, not letting go of his hold on Draco's shoulders.

When they were at the foot of the bed, Dumbledore leaned in to Draco's right ear and whispered, "Do you have an idea what your punishment will be, Draco?"

"N-no, sir." Draco muttered, still in a state of shock and confusion.

"Well, I guess I should inform you now, should I?" Dumbledore said, his warm, heavy breaths on Draco's neck making him shudder in response. Draco didn't reply, but merely stayed quiet.

Suddenly, Dumbledore's hands wandered onto Draco's hips, surprising Draco.

"Professor?" Draco gasped.

"Yes, Draco?" Dumbledore replied casually.

"Well-" Draco muttered but was immediately cut short as Dumbledore had begun gently sucking on his exposed neck, making the rest of Draco's sentence turn into nothing but a loud moan.

When Dumbledore had given Draco a large, red hickey, he whispered into his ear, "Did you like that, Draco?" Draco nodded. "Do you want me to continue?" Draco froze. "Your choice wouldn't have mattered anyway."

And with that, Dumbledore pushed Draco down the bed, took out his wand, and muttered a spell that made the ropes that were attached to the bed posts begin wrapping themselves around Draco's wrists and ankles. Draco thrashed, screamed, and fidgeted to break free of the ropes, but they were of no avail. Dumbledore smiled to himself, and then muttered another spell that made his and Draco's clothes vanish into nothingness, making Draco's eyes widen and his jaw drop in a loud gasp. Dumbledore smiled to himself again, and he began crawling on the bed until he was directly on top of Draco, nose-to-nose, lips-to-lips, chest-to-chest, stomach-to-stomach, and erection-to-erection.

"Seems like I'm not the only one getting arouse by this, am I, Draco?" Dumbledore whispered to Draco's ear. Draco responded with a glare. "Well, if you don't want to admit to yourself that you are indeed enjoying this, that's your decision. I will just do what I please with your beautiful body and then I will obliviate you." Draco's eyebrows met at Dumbledore's statement, but Dumbledore responded with a smile.

Dumbledore then proceeded to begin sucking on Draco's collarbone, emitting soft moans from the boy. When he has placed a hickey there as well, he began sucking on his shoulder, placing a hickey there as well. The entire time, Draco was emitting moans, though he was trying his best to restrain them. Dumbledore continued down and began sucking on Draco's pink, erect nipples, making him produce his loudest moan yet. Dumbledore smiled at his success, but he didn't stop sucking on Draco's nipples. He alternated between the two nipples, occasionally biting them, giving much pleasure to the blond.

Dumbledore traveled lower down Draco's body, until his face was right in front of Draco's pale, erect 8-inch cock. He stared at the slit for a full 5 seconds and then he lightly licked the precum off the tip of Draco's shaft, making Draco emit a soft moan. Dumbledore proceeded to bury his face on the inside of Draco's thigh, sucking and licking on Draco's pale, sweaty skin. Dumbledore put his long nose on Draco's cock, sniffing Draco and marveling at the scent of the beautiful boy before him.

He then hovered on top of Draco, and without warning, took as much of Draco as he can into his mouth, making Draco gasp. Dumbledore's head began bobbing up and down Draco's shaft, making Draco moan with every bit of movement. After a while, Dumbledore took Draco's dick off his mouth and began sucking on his balls while pumping his saliva-covered shaft, giving the boy much pleasure. It wasn't long before Draco was extremely close to his climax, and it was evident as his moans became screams of pleasure and his hips began involuntarily thrusting into Dumbledore's hand. When Dumbledore noticed this, he let go of both Draco's balls and his shaft. He then took all of Draco's cock in his mouth, sending Draco over the edge, and also filling Dumbledore's mouth with Draco's hot, salty seed.

Dumbledore took his mouth off of Draco's shaft, and then went into a sitting position again. He stared at the beautiful young man before him that was Draco. Draco was sweating because of the hotness and the intensity of the oral sex that he and his professor had just done. Because of his fatigue, his eyes slowly began closing, and he slowly began drifting to sleep.

Just when Draco was extremely close to sleeping, he felt something long and slender enter his anus. Draco's eyes opened at the penetration, revealing a smiling Dumbledore.

"You didn't think this was done already, did you?" He asked, grinning.

Draco merely stared at his professor, just then, he felt two fingers entering his anus, making him moan once more. The fingers scissored inside his anus, stretching him, making him moan even louder. The fingers exited him, and Draco winced at the lack of contact. When he felt three fingers enter him, he was in pure bliss. The fingers stretched his anus, giving him so much pleasure that he was probably screaming in pleasure. When Dumbledore was contented with how stretched Draco was already, he pulled out his fingers, and then grabbed his wand.

"Accio lube." He stated, and one of the flasks with clear liquid went flying into the room and into Dumbledore's hand. He then began covering his 9 inch shaft with that liquid as Draco watched with much interest.

"Do you know what's about to happen, Draco?" He asked casually.

"Yes, sir." Draco answered.

"Then you must know that what I am about to do will give both of us much pleasure." Dumbledore continued. Draco nodded. "Now, spread your legs and put your feet on my shoulders."

Draco obliged, and now, Dumbledore was positioned to enter Draco's anus. Draco was staring nervously at Dumbledore's long shaft, wondering how he could fit all of that into his tight little arse, but all his nervous thoughts flew out the window when Dumbledore's shaft slowly began penetrating his anus, giving Draco so much pain, but even more pleasure. When Dumbledore's dick was completely envelope by Draco's ass, he stayed like that for an entire minute. He just stared at Draco, his hot student whose ass he's balls deep in, pleasuring him and about to bring him his hottest and longest climax yet.

He then leaned in closer to kiss Draco on the lips. At first, Draco was so shocked he couldn't react, but he decided to return the kiss. Draco put his hands behind Dumbledore's head and pushed him even deeper into the kiss. Dumbledore then exited Draco's anus, and then entered him again, never breaking the kiss. Their lips danced and battled for dominance as Dumbledore slowly went inside and outside of Draco. When Dumbledore's head touched Draco's prostate, Draco screamed out of pleasure and ended up biting Dumbledore's lip, making the older man moan.

"Ah! Yes, Professor! More!" Draco shouted again and again each time Dumbledore hit that sweet spot.

Draco's chants just encouraged his Professor. Dumbledore began thrusting faster and deeper into Draco's ass, making him continually moan into their eternal kiss. When Dumbledore sensed that Draco, as well as he, were close to his climax, he began thrusting even faster and grabbed Draco's dick and began fisting the boy in rhythm to his deep thrusts.

Their moans echoed across the room, along with the sound of skin slapping against skin and a hand pumping a penis. It wasn't long before both men reached their climax, Dumbledore exploding while inside Draco and Draco releasing his seed on Dumbledore's hand and chest.

"Oh Merlin, Professor!" Draco moaned.

After their climax, Dumbledore stayed inside Draco and entered his lips inside Draco's again. Draco voluntarily returned the kiss, and pulled Dumbledore even deeper into the kiss. Dumbledore then pulled out, and stared into Draco's intense grey eyes.

"You are a beautiful boy, Draco." He said warmly, and then he kissed Draco's forehead, making Draco blush. "You may stay the night, if you desire."

"Thank you, professor." Draco replied before closing his eyes.

They laid like that for a few more minutes until Draco popped a question.

"Is this your first time, Professor?" Draco asked, with both eyes still closed.

"First time to what, Draco?" Dumbledore whispered to Draco's ear.

"To have sexual intercourse with a student." Draco replied.

"Of course not, Draco. Do you see all the quite good-looking boys in Hogwarts? Keep this between us, but I've taken more than my fair share of hot, passionate sex with the sexy students of Hogwarts. You're one of the many boys I've had my eyes on for a long, long time." Dumbledore explained.

"Who were the other boys, if I may ask?" Draco replied, eyes suddenly wide open due to shock.

"Well, there's your friend Blaise. Ah, yes. I remember him. He had quite a large cock, if you don't mind. If I remember correctly, I bottomed during that night." Dumbledore said. "There is also the Weasley twins. Those two were quite a handful. I actually had to punish them more than once. Sometimes I did them both at the same time, sometimes individually. Honestly, though, I enjoy having them both more than I like having them individually."

"Do they...do it willingly?" Draco asked, obviously marveled at the secrets revealed to him.

"Oh, yes. The Weasley twins admitted that they sometimes get in trouble just to be punished by me, or sometimes they just simply come to my office for a shag, it's such a shame they didn't come back for their seventh year. I would've wanted to spend more time with those two." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

Draco smiled and looked at Dumbledore in the eye, "I can relate."

They both chuckled. Dumbledore then said, "Well, there are even more boys. Such as Oliver Wood, though he hasn't done anything wrong, I just called him into my office, got him a bit intoxicated, made a move, and then I gave him the night of his life. After that, though, he voluntarily comes back into my office and says he just wants to have sex with me again. That is also the case with Mr. Diggory. Oh, how I've missed that boy."

Draco just listened intently to Dumbledore's stories, somehow amused at the number of boys that had been turned gay by this silly old man.

"I can go on and on about the many students I have had sexual interactions with, such as Dean Thomas, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Theodore Nott, and many more, but I can tell you're pretty tired. You'll need your energy for tomorrow." Dumbledore said.

"What's going to happen tomorrow, Professor?" Draco asked, puzzled.

Dumbledore lied down beside Draco, putting his arm and leg around him, though Draco didn't complain, instead, he moved closer to Dumbledore.  
>"We will have a replay tomorrow morning, you know." Dumbledore whispered to Draco's ear.<p>

In response, Draco grabbed Dumbledore's shaft, and said, "We can have replays as many times as you want...or I want." He then turned his head around and gave Dumbledore a light kiss on the lip. They fell asleep with Dumbledore's arm and leg wrapping around Draco and Draco's hand was gripping Dumbledore's penis.


	2. Replay

"Good morning." Dumbledore muttered as his hand wandered to the body of the beautiful boy lying down beside him. He couldn't help but smile as he gazed at the boy's magnificent figure. He watched as his muscled abdomen expanded and contracted with each breath, and his eyes wandered lower down so he may see the amazing, but still flaccid, cock. He leaned in close to place a soft kiss on the boy's bare chest. Slowly, the boy's eyes fluttered open. His face changed into a smile as he saw the deep blue eyes of his lover staring intently at him.

"Hello there," Draco said, adjusting his body so he is now leaning on his elbows. "how was your sleep?"

"My sleep was wonderful, thank you for asking," Dumbledore said. "I hope it is the same for you?"

"My ass still hurts," Draco said with a wink. "but it was great."

"Hmm, I hope I didn't tear your beautiful body apart last night." Dumbledore said with a smug.

"Even if you did, I would've loved every minute of it." Draco said, and then he re-positioned himself so he was directly above Dumbledore. He hovered on top of the old man's body, making their chests, abdomens, knees, lips, and cocks touch each other. "How about that replay you were talking about, _love_?"

With that, Dumbledore grabbed the sides of Draco's body and exchanged their positions in a speed extremely agile for a man his age. Now, he was on top of Draco, with his tongue inside the boy's mouth. Both of them were kissing very passionately; their lips were battling very ferociously, but Draco ended up on the losing side. All he could do was moan as this professor's tongue wandered around his mouth, exploring.

After a while, Dumbledore's mouth began going lower Draco's body. He was now kissing, sniffing, licking, and occasionally biting Draco's hard, pink nipples, making Draco moan even more. He continued going down, and then began kissing each of Draco's ab, and licking off the swear accumulating on them.

Dumbledore continued downward once more, and they reached their goal. He did not wait for a signal, and he took up as much of Draco's cock into his mouth as he can, which was around 3/4 of the 8 inch cock. He ferociously bobbed his head up and down Draco's shaft, making Draco moan loudly in each thrust.

Draco, caught in so much pleasure, began gripping his professor's hair, and pushing his head downwards, trying to put more of his cock into Dumbledore's wet cavern. Dumbledore didn't mind, for he wanted more of Draco's cock inside him as much as Draco did. Draco, feeling so much pressure building up inside of him with each time his professor swallows his cock, began half-moaning and half-screaming.

"Merlin, oh! Professor, oh yes. MERLIN!" Draco screamed as he shot his pure white liquid cum into his professor's awaiting mouth. When he has finished his load inside Dumbledore's mouth, Dumbledore took his mouth off of Draco's shaft. He then looked up and into Draco's piercing grey eyes, and then he licked the remaining cum in his lips, making Draco emit a gasp.

"Merlin's beard, that was hot." Draco muttered. "Even hotter than what we did last night."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, Draco, shall we continue, or have I taken too much of your energy?"

"I want to jam my penis into your asshole." Draco said, somehow uncertain.

"Well, I guess I should comply." Dumbledore then grabbed his wand, and muttered a summoning spell. A few seconds later, a bottle of lubrication came flying towards his hand. "Would you like to be the one to prepare me, or would you rather just watch?"

"I'd rather just watch." Draco replied, gripping his cock with a smirk.

Dumbledore returned the smile. "Oh well, just make sure you don't cum until your entire cock is inside of me, Draco."

Dumbledore then covered his finger with lubrication, and slowly started inserting it into his asshole. His eyes were closed in both pleasure and pain, and he couldn't help but emit a moan. He thrust it a few times before adding a second finger into his asshole. His eyes were closed the entire time, caught in ecstasy. He scissored his fingers, stretching his anus to it's possible limit, so he may be able to accommodate Draco's shaft.

His eyes were closed the entire time, even until he has added a third finger. Draco was simply watching as Albus fingered himself, and he occasionally stroked his cock, careful not to be too close to climax. He wanted this to last for quite a long time.

After around a minute, Dumbledore went on all fours, his stretched asshole facing Draco, and then he looked at Draco and whispered. "I'm ready."

Draco raised his eyebrows, and then positioned himself behind Dumbledore's waiting asshole. Slowly, he inserted his cock into his professor's ass, making both of them moan in response. When all of Draco was inside Dumbledore, he paused. He began kissing Dumbledore's back, slowly making his way to his neck, which he began sucking on. With his mouth still busy with Albus' neck, he began moving his hips outward. When all but his penis head was out, he rammed into Dumbledore's back again. Moans were emitted from their mouths once more.

After that, they had a steady rhythm. Draco fucking Dumbledore with his mouth leaving hickeys around various places in Dumbledore's bodies. All Dumbledore could do was moan, and chant Draco's name. After a while, though, Draco stopped sucking on Dumbledore's skin, but just tilted his head upward with his eyes closed, listening to his professor chant his name.

"Oh, Draco. Draco...Draco..." Dumbledore moaned each time Draco thrust into him.

"You like my dick inside of you, professor?" Draco asked saying one word with each thrust, quite roughly.

"Oh yes, Draco..." Dumbledore moaned in response.

"Then how about this?" Draco pushed his dick as far into Dumbledore as he can, and then he ended up ramming into Dumbledore's prostate.

"MERLIN, DRACO!" Dumbledore shouted.

After that, Draco began furiously ramming his dick into Dumbledore's prostate, making both men shout the other's name or random cuss words. Somehow, Draco's hand wandered into Dumbledore's cock, and he began pumping it with each thrust. The volume of Dumbledore's moans, or shouts, increased.

Draco carefully leaned back, carrying his professor's weight with him. Draco was now lying flat in his back, Dumbledore sitting on his dick.

"Ride me, professor." Draco muttered.

Dumbledore obliged, and began moving up and down Draco's shaft, with his other hand pumping his own dick. After a while, Draco felt pressure building up on his cock again, and, without warning, exploded inside his professor once more, this one with a loud, prolonged scream of pleasure.

Dumbledore pulled Draco's cock off of his ass, and then he sat on Draco's muscled chest. Draco quickly understood, so he opened his mouth, waiting for Dumbledore to insert his cock inside of Draco's wet cavern. Dumbledore did not plan on doing it gently, though. He simply grabbed the sides of Draco's head, and then began thrusting his dick into the boy's mouth. Draco's mouth was now being fucked by Dumbledore's 9-inch penis.

With each thrust, Dumbledore moaned. It was not long before he came into Draco's mouth, with Draco licking each and every drop of cum his tongue could reach. After that, Dumbledore began sitting on Draco's chest again. He then slid off of Draco's torso, and lied down on the bed, his right arm and leg still around Draco. There was complete silence in the room, for the only sound that could be heart was the sound of their synchronized panting.

"I didn't think it was possible, but you look even sexier when you're all sweaty and tired." Dumbledore said in order to break the silence.

"You should see me after Quidditch practice, then." Draco replied, making both of them chuckle.

"Well, expect me waiting for you in the showers the next time you practice, then." Dumbledore said with a wink.

"I will be expecting that," Draco replied. "and how about having sex in one of the classrooms?"

"I have always dreamed of doing that, especially to a hot boy like you, Draco." Dumbledore said, his eyes wandering into the ceiling. "For now, why don't you take a nap? I will excuse you from your morning class with Professor Flitwick."


End file.
